<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something More by for_the_love_of_wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424536">Something More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves'>for_the_love_of_wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi is confused. Hunter and FitzSimmons behave strange when she comes back from a mission. She's eager to find out why. She learns about their "arrangement" in the most spectacular way: She walks in on them having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts">sunalso</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a Sequel to my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198957">"Birthday Present"</a>, where Jemma "gifts" Hunter to Fitz for his birthday. But you don't need to read this other fic, to understand this one :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbi returns from her mission and something at the base feels off.</p><p>Something changed. And soon, she knows what it is that makes her feel both suspicious and confused.</p><p>Hunter is in a strangely good mood when he sees Bobbi for the first time since she left. No comments about why hell let her go or questions about how many men had their future dreams destroyed because of her. He just grins at her and says, “Your hair looks nice.”</p><p>Bobbi frowns and opens her mouth, but before she can ask Hunter if he’s running a high fever, FitzSimmons walk past them, whispering to each other. And right in front of her eyes, Hunter winks at Fitz, who blushes furiously and lowers his gaze. Jemma reaches for Fitz’s hand, glances at Hunter and giggles. “Welcome back, Bobbi!” She calls before the two science nerds disappear in the lab.</p><p>Bobbi stares after them. Okay. What the hell is going on?</p>
<hr/><p>Only a day later, Bobbi walks into the common area, to see Hunter sitting on the couch with Fitz, watching some horror movie. They are sitting so close together, their shoulders are touching. The next moment, Jemma walks in with a big bowl of popcorn and flops on the couch too, leaning against Hunter. “Care to join us, Bobbi?” She asks, while Fitz and Hunter already reach for the popcorn. Bobbi considers it. But something about this confuses her. She doesn’t like to be confused. To not know what’s going on. It makes her feel like losing control. She shakes her head and leaves. “Have fun.”</p><p>While walking away, Bobbi starts to feel a strange combination of mild anger and confusion. Why are they all behaving like this? There’s something strange about it. Jemma and Fitz are together. Have been for a while now. When they were undercover at Hydra together, Bobbi noticed she was developing a crush on Jemma. She caught herself thinking about how Jemma’s lips would feel on hers. How it would feel like to hug her. Or how it would be like to hear Jemma sigh in pleasure. But she quickly learned to accept that she wasn’t going to play a major part in Jemma’s life. Jemma didn’t stop talking about Fitz. Fitz, who Bobbi  learned to like only through Jemma’s ramblings. When Bobbi actually met him, she got it. Fitz is achingly shy and self-conscious, while at the same time incredibly strong, kind and loyal. Bobbi feels a certain fondness for him. Sometimes she thinks they would get along just fine.</p><p>And Hunter … Well. Hunter is Hunter. He’s an idiot. An idiot she still loves in a certain painful way that makes her want to equally fuck him and tell him how much she hates him. It’s always been like this between them.</p><p>It’s strange to see these three people she has certain feelings for so close together, behaving like … <em>How?</em> How are they behaving? Bobbi has a suspicion. But it seems surreal.</p><p>However, she needs to know what’s going on …</p><p>When Coulson tells everyone to come to a briefing the other day, Bobbi takes Hunter aside. “What’s going on between you and FitzSimmons?” She asks him.</p><p>Hunter shrugs. “We have an arrangement.”</p><p>“What kind of arrangement makes Fitz look at you like you’re the last cherry on top of a cake and Jemma giggle like a teenager?” Bobbi frowns.</p><p>Hunter smirks. But before he can answer, Coulson walks into the room and everyone stops talking. After, they are way too busy because of yet another world-threatening crisis. Bobbi still doesn’t know what’s going on.</p>
<hr/><p>Bobbi loves to work out late in the evening. The gym is empty. Quiet. She can do her thing and listen to her music without being disturbed. Without someone trying to talk to her.</p><p>She works on the punching bag until she’s bathed in sweat and almost breathless. After a quick shower, she grabs her stuff and decides to pay Hunter a visit. They need to talk about whatever is going on between him and the science nerds.</p><p>When Bobbi arrives at Hunter’s bunk, she still has her earphones in. And she doesn’t knock. She never knocks. In the many years she knows Hunter, she has found him in a lot of amusing states in his bunk. Well. Amusing for her at least.</p><p>Bobbi rips the door open, starts to call Hunter’s name – and freezes. The words die in her throat. The scene in front of her knocks the breath out of her lungs and makes her knees wobble.</p><p>She blinks. Maybe it’s just a hallucination.</p><p>It isn’t.</p><p>Hunter isn’t alone. Jemma and Fitz are with him. They are all staring at her. No one is moving. Hunter is on his knees on the bed, balls-deep inside Jemma who is on her hands and knees and had Fitz’s dick in her mouth before Bobbi came in. Now, Bobbi has a very good view of Fitz’s erection, hard and glistening. Jemma’s lips are parted, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dazed.</p><p>Well. Now <em>that</em> is a surprising scene.  </p><p>Bobbi slowly reaches up to pull her earphones out. The music fades away. “What the hell,” she says, feeling strangely calm.</p><p>Hunter clears his throat. He’s breathing heavily, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. It drips from his chin on the crumpled blankets. “Uh. Hey Bob. Ah. Uhm.”</p><p>“This might be the first time I see you speechless,” Bobbi says dryly.</p><p>Fitz’s mind finally seems to catch up with the situation, because he yelps and grabs a pillow to cover his groin. His face blushes a furious red. Jemma … Jemma is something else. She looks right at Bobbi and the expression on her face isn’t shameful. Or worried. No. It’s more a combination of curiosity and arousal. Hm.  </p><p>Something about this whole situation makes Bobbi’s pussy ache distantly. Which makes her feel both surprised and angry. She crosses her arms and raises her brows. “So … This is your arrangement. You’re fucking FitzSimmons?”</p><p>Hunter nods. He pulls out of Jemma who makes a soft noise Bobbi tries to ignore – she fails – and reaches for a nearby towel. “Since Fitz’s birthday. I was his … present.” His lips twitch.</p><p>Bobbi’s brows rise up even higher. “Is it … just sex?” She asks.</p><p>“Not really,” Jemma says quietly. Hunter nods.</p><p>Bobbi relaxes a bit. She thought so. But now, she doesn’t quite know what to think. Or feel. So her suspicion was right. The glances they shared, the touches they stole … So, now they are … <em>something</em> together, where does she fit in? Why were they so silent about this? Why does no one ever <em>talk</em>?</p><p>It’s very silent for a moment. Then - “<em>Ask </em>her,” Jemma says breathlessly, but firmly. Fitz squeaks and looks even more panicked. Hunter frowns. “Ask her what? Oh.” His eyes lighten up. He turns to look at Bobbi and beams at her. Jemma smirks. There’s something about how Jemma behaves that makes Bobbi wonder if she’s following a plan. If she did this on purpose somehow. “Do you want to join us?” Hunter asks.</p><p>Bobbi shifts and looks at all of them. At Fitz, who doesn’t dare to look her in the eyes, at Jemma, who licks her lips, and Hunter, who makes his famous puppy eyes at her of course. And Bobbi knows, there should be a lot of talking now. She should ask a lot of questions. But … There’s heat pooling in her belly and she feels an ache that is nothing else than desire. She <em>wants</em>. She wants them all. Badly. “No,” she says curtly, and Hunter deflates visibly. Jemma pouts. It looks adorable. Oh. This is so much fun already … Every hint of anger is gone. If she's true to herself, she has always loved this bunch of chaotic idiots on the bed.</p><p>“I don’t only want to join in,” Bobbi says, raising her chin. "I want you to do what I tell you. I want to direct this show."</p><p>“Oh,” Hunter breathes. “Hell yeah.”</p><p>Bobbi loves to be in control. He knows that well enough. And he knows, how good she’s at it.</p><p>Jemma cheers.</p><p>Fitz is worrying his lips with his teeth, still clinging to the pillow. Bobbi looks at him. “Are you alright with this?” She asks.</p><p>Fitz swallows and nods carefully. But he still looks like he’s going to freak out. Bobbi looks at Hunter. “Hunter, go and kiss Fitz.”</p><p>He happily obliges, reaching for Fitz with both hands and pulling at him until their lips are sealed. Jemma looks at them in awe and Bobbi bites her lip. She’s going to need some stimulation. Soon.</p><p>This is … surprising. Exciting. A bit overwhelming.</p><p>So many people she likes and wants to touch in one room. So many options. There’s so much she wants to do. But first things first. She finally wants to get her lips on Jemma’s. Just like she imagined it.</p><p>“Jemma,” she says firmly, crooking a finger. “Come over here.”</p><p>Jemma beams. She jumps up and Bobbi is transfixed for a moment, by the way how Jemma’s boobs move. Jemma walks to her deliberately slow it seems. “I hoped you would join us,” she says quietly, when she’s finally there, her eyes wide and open. “I was a bit afraid you would be … put off by this.”</p><p>Bobbi’s heart aches. She wants to tell Jemma about what she was thinking for so long, what she was hoping for. Later. Later, they will have a lot of time to talk … “I wanted to do this for ages, you know?” Bobbi tells Jemma quietly, cupping Jemma’s face in both hands and kissing her. Jemma makes a soft noise into her mouth and kisses back with passion. She tastes sweet. And a little bit like Hunter.</p><p>Bobbi loves everything about the kiss.</p><p>When they part, they are both breathing heavily and Bobbi reaches for Jemma’s hand, laying it on her boob. Jemma’s eyes widen and she moans, her eyes fluttering as she starts to stroke, her fingers teasing Bobbi’s nipple. Bobbi makes an approving sound that seems to spur Jemma on. She gets braver, soon massaging both of Bobbi’s boobs with her hands. Bobbi looks over to the boys, which are a messy heap on the bed, still kissing and stroking each other’s cocks. The sight makes Bobbi feel lightheaded. Her pussy aches. God. She needs someone there. Now.  </p><p>“Hunter!” She calls out and he perks up immediately, looking at her with hazy sparkling eyes. “Fuck Jemma again. Make her come. Fitz, come here and lick me.”</p><p>They both scramble to obey and Jemma goes back to Hunter with a happy sigh, flopping on the bed, giggling when Hunter tickles her sides before pressing two fingers into her pussy, swallowing Jemma’s moan.</p><p>Bobbi wishes they could all be on the bed, but it’s too narrow. They’re definitely going to need something bigger. Oh. Is she already thinking about a future with these three? Amazing. Every coherent thought is erased from her mind, when Fitz drops on his knees and puts his mouth on her. “Oh,” she sighs, leaning back against the wall, her legs trembling slightly. “Yes. Like this.”</p><p>He makes a noise that vibrates right through her and she moans again, waves of heat rushing through her. He’s really good at this. There’s just one thing missing. “Fuck me with your fingers,” she tells him and he obeys immediately, pressing into her and Bobbi gasps. “Good boy,” she says and buries a hand in Fitz’s hair, feeling him shudder happily under her touch. Bobbi’s very pleased with all these reactions. Very pleased and very sure that they will have amazing sex together.</p><p>She’s already so close, balancing right on the edge. “Faster,” she tells Fitz and he moves his fingers and tongue faster, moaning when she pulls at his hair more accidentally than on purpose. But she catalogues the reaction. For later.</p><p>She comes with a cry, moving her hips against Fitz and supporting herself on his shoulder and the wall, her knees feeling like jelly. Fitz continues licking her until she gently pushes him away, looking over to the bed, where Jemma comes as well, shuddering as Hunter fucks her wildly, the blissful expression on his face telling Bobbi he is close too.</p><p>She looks down at Fitz, who wipes his chin and looks dazed. “You did very good,” she tells him and his eyes light up. Bobbi pulls at him until he gets up and she kisses him, turning him around until he’s pressed against the wall. She grabs Fitz’s cock and he moans into her mouth, his eyes closing. Bobbi strokes his cock while sucking a dark mark into his neck, enjoying the way Fitz is gasping and writhing.</p><p>Hunter groans behind her and she knows he just got off by the way he sighs.</p><p>Fitz whimpers and Bobbi twists her hand when she strokes up, making him gasp into her mouth. “Come for me,” she tells him and he does, gasping and leaning his forehead against her shoulder as his legs buckle.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” he slurs. Bobbi laughs and kisses him on the lips one more time. Her heart feels full.</p>
<hr/><p>The bed is too small but that doesn’t really prevents them from getting on it. They just form a cuddle heap, hoping the bed won’t break.</p><p>The air in the little bunk is stuffy. It smells of sex and Bobbi figures someone should open a window. But not her. She can’t move a single limb.</p><p>She enjoys the way Hunter’s chest moves under her head and plays with Fitz’s hair absently while also stroking Jemma’s arm.</p><p>“I feel tired in the most amazing way,” Hunter announces sometime.</p><p>Jemma hums. “Same.”</p><p>“So … What exactly is this?” Fitz asks, raising his head and looking at them kind of nervously.  </p><p>Bobbi turns around to be able to face him, putting her chin on Hunter’s chest. “What do you want it to be?” She asks.</p><p>Fitz thinks for a moment, frowning. “I … I really like you all. Not just … Well. Not just like this. But also like this … I mean … I like you in a way that makes me want to get ice cream with you. Or watch movies. Or do picknicks. Or stay in bed long on Sundays, just cuddling and …” He stops, blushing. “Uhm. Yeah. Well. This is kind of silly, isn’t it?”</p><p>“No,” Bobbi says softly. “I feel like this too, Fitz. Even though I can't believe you didn't just tell me. We can get ice cream. Today. We haven’t had any in ages.”</p><p>Hunter chuckles. “Are you asking us out on a date? And by the way, no one was brave enough to tell you because you're terrifying, Bob. In a good way!" He quickly adds when Bobbi glares at him. She prods him in the ribs anyway. </p><p>“We started with having sex instead of having dates,” Jemma says and giggles. “Aren’t you supposed to have sex only after the third date?”</p><p>“Rubbish,” Bobbi says firmly. “We tested out how compatible we are. That’s good. Now we can focus on the other stuff.”</p><p>“And how compatible are we?” Hunter asks, smirking.</p><p>“99 %. The one missing percent is your habit of leaving your socks on,” Bobbi decides.</p><p>Hunter pouts and reaches for his fuzzy socks which have soccer balls printed on them, but Jemma and Fitz are chuckling. Which is a good noise. They already feel so natural together, Bobbi thinks and feels warm inside.</p><p>Fitz is the first one to fall asleep, snoring softly. And Bobbi soon feels she’s following him into his slumber, her eyes getting heavy.</p><p>She’s awake enough to notice Jemma snuggling against her. Bobbi wraps her arms around Jemma and smiles at her content sigh. This is great. It could be – No, it <em>is</em> the start of something wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>